Estupido amor, Cupido te odio!
by E-7nearNear
Summary: One shot/ sasusaku, Después de una dolorosa decepción amorosa en proceso Sakura chocara con alguien que cambiara su destino tal vez para bien o para mal. El destino jugara las cartas con nosotros sus meros peones. :S
1. Chapter 1

Siento el frió del aire en rozar mi cara, mi vista caída mirando a la nada, mientras las vidas de los demás avanzan, me pregunto a donde irán, seguramente sus grandiosas vidas valen más que mi monótona existencia. Tratan de alentarme con palabras vanas, inservibles, todos en el fondo sabemos que son caretas por así decirlos, para alegrarle la existencia a una estúpida, de que sirve todo lo que tengo, si cada persona que conozco me apuñala por la espalda, mi mejor amiga se acostó con mi novio, pensé que era un rumor pero en el momento en que los descubrí caí en el peso de la realidad, trato en vano de contener las lágrimas. Me encuentro sentada una vieja banca en el parque veo como el viento arrastra las hojas de otoño mientras suaves lagrimas caen por mis mejillas. Comienzo a recordar a cuestionarme el hecho que nunca me haya dado cuenta de esto, fui tan estúpida. Apoyo mis brazos sobre mis piernas cierro los ojos tratando de olvidar.

Siento como los rayos del sol comienzan a molestarme, me decido a abrir los ojos, resecos y rojos de tanto llorar, observo a mi alrededor, me quede dormida en el parque, otra vez está latente la herida, suspiro pesadamente tomo mi mochila y comienzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo, cualquier lugar es mejor que nada.

¡Sakura!-me doy vuelta inmediatamente encontrándome con las personas que menos quería recordar.

¿Qué quieren?-les contesto de mala gana, sus expresiones son de culpa ya advirtieron la decadencia de mi estado.

Queremos explicarte lo que sucedió-Ahora habla el hipócrita, mi ex mejor amiga solo tiende a asentir.

¿Qué quieren explicarme?, ya vi suficiente con lo que vi anoche me quedo claro todo- bajo la mirada al suelo, toda esta situación me está sobrepasando, estoy tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Se produce un silencio incomodo que decido romper y terminar esta inservible conversación.

Que quieren explicarme que se cayeron y paso todo eso, que no querían lastimarme, NO ME VENGAN CON ESTUPIDECES, POR QUE MEJOR NO DESAPARECEN DE MI VIDA DE UNA VEZ, VAYANSE A LA MIERDA LAS DOS ZORRAS. -en ese momento perdí la cordura empuñe la mano y me dirijo a golpear a mi mejor amiga, todo sucedió en segundos, el se interpuso y tomo fuertemente mi brazo, comenzamos a forcejear, hasta que el muy maricón me golpeo, caí al suelo, mi ex la tomo de la mano y se fueron, yo quede ahí sola, llorando, mientras las hojas de otoño caían sobre mí.

Me levante, respire pesadamente el aire, cerré los ojos y me puse de pie, aguantando el dolor, reprimiendo el odio y las lágrimas, corrí como nunca lo había hecho. Recordando todos los momentos que había vivido junto a las dos zorras a las que consideraba las personas más importante de mi patética existencia. Hasta que sin darme cuenta choque con alguien, la fuerza del impacto hizo que fuera a caer encima de él. Baje mi mirada para ver al estúpido que se interpuso en mi camino, tenía pensado gritarle y descargar mi ira contra él, pero lo que mis demacrados ojos vieron fue a un hombre más o menos de mi edad, de ojos oscuros, mirada fría y penetrante, piel de porcelana y cabello oscuro, me miraba con cierto signo de molestia sin embargo no tenía idea como mi vida cambiaria de ese segundo hacia adelante.


	2. ¡Y aquí comenzó el problema!

_**Hello! Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a kishimoto.**_

Sin saber realmente el motivo mis extremidades no respondían o no querían obedecerme, ni siquiera podían hablar, estuve unos segundos observándolo, tenía el ceño bastante fruncido una clara señal de su enojo, hasta que de la nada surgió en sus labios una sonrisa de superioridad como diciendo _"soy mejor que tu",_ vi como sus labios se movían y decían algo que después puede procesar.

No me mires tanto que te podrías enamorar-dijo el desconocido.

Cuando dijo eso todo lo que había contemplado y que sencillamente me había fascinado se rompió o más vio se triso.

Párate y dejar de estorbarme-dijo claramente con una voz grave, esa simple frase me harto.

¿A quién le dices estorbo, bastardo?-fruncí el ceño y me puse de pie.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor solo nos miraban y murmuraban cosas que sinceramente ni me importaban.

A ti, acaso ves a otra estúpida que me mire tanto, aparte de molesta, torpe- comenzó a caminar y seguir su camino.

¡Yo no te estaba mirando!- Le grite- Además fuiste tú quien se atravesó en mi camino- sinceramente convencida de lo que dije puse una expresión seria y decidida.

Él se detuvo me miro unos segundos- Hmp...-Fue el único sonido que emitió y siguió su camino.

¡Oye te estoy hablando, bastardo!- Estaba bastante furiosa, entonces en impulso tome una piedra y se la lance, pero el maldito la atrapo.

Torpe e inútil-murmuro el muy bastardo.

Di las cosas a la cara-pero el ya se había ido y estaba prácticamente hablando sola.

Tomo mi mochila y me doy cuenta de que me había olvidado por completo de la infidelidad de las dos zorras, mi furia contra el bastardo disminuyo y otra vez caí en el peso de la realidad.

Decidí no correr y simplemente caminar hasta mi casa.

Mi nombre es sakura Haruno tengo 16 años, de tez blanco, cabello rosado, ojos verdes y contextura delgada, mido aprox. 1.63. Estudio en el instituto konoha. Mi vida era normal, casi perfecta dentro de lo que yo consideraba que estaba bien, no tenía grandes problemas y nada por el estilo hasta que gran parte de las personas que yo más quería me fueron traicionando, ahora mis vínculos afectivos se reduce personas.

Llego a mi casa, mis padres trabajan todo el día y cuando están en casa solo tienden a pelear. Me dirijo a mi habitación donde dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre mi cama me saco las zapatillas y me arropo en posición fetal, mientras gruesas lagrimas caen por mis mejillas, mantengo mi vista clavada en la nada. Ni siquiera me molesto en ponerme pijama simplemente comienzo a cerrar los ojos, sin saber porque la imagen de aquel bastardo aparece en mi cabeza junto a la de las dos zorras, suspiro pesadamente, ojala no vuela a verlos nunca más.

¡Estúpido amor, Cupido te odio!-pronuncio casi en susurro hasta que finalmente el sueño me vence.

El sonido del despertador hace que mi perfecto sueño donde torturo a las dos zorras se acabe. Otro maldito día, solo tiendo a tomar la maldita almohada colocarla en mi cara mientras grito de frustración y el despertador sigue sonando. Finalmente luego de unos segundos de desquite psicológico decido levantarme y miro de reojo el despertador.

¡MALDICION!, Faltan 3 minutos para que comiencen las clases-Mientras corro, me lavo rápidamente los dientes me tropiezo con mi zapatillas, me visto lo más rápido pero no puedo encontrar la maldita corbata, ahora solo faltan 2 minutos y mi el instituto se encuentra a 20 minutos.

¡Tranquila sakura...respira, respira y corre!- termino de vestirme, tomo mi mochila bajo las escaleras corriendo, al parecer mis padres no están sin embargo eso es lo que menos me importa ahora. Corro por la calle lo más rápido posible, esquivando a las personas, empujando gritando finalmente llego, respiro pesadamente apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas, en eso levanto mi mirada y la puerta estaba cerrada.

¡MALDICION! ABRANME LA PUERTA-comienzo a gritar y a forzar el portón. Sin recibir respuesta alguna. Salto el portón y sigo corriendo.

Llego al salón y veo a kakashi-sensei que ya inicio la clases, porque justo hoy se le ocurrió llegar temprano. Pero entrare sea como sea, aprovecho cuando se da vuelta para entrar gateando, los demás solo me miran con cara de divertidos, otros con cara de_ haciendo el ridículo otra vez, _cada vez que el sensei se da vuelta yo avanzo hacia mi puesto.

En eso golpean la puerta, así que me escondo detrás de uno de mis compañeros y entra la directora.

Hoy tendremos un compañero nuevo-en eso entra el bastardo, kakashi- sensei todavía no me había descubierto , en algo que yo no pudo controlar, debido a que mi ira volvió gusto en el momento menos adecuado, me levanto.

¡TU, MALDITO BASTARDO!- le grite y apunte con el dedo, tome la mochila de alguien y se la tire, pero esta golpeo a la directora.

Sakura, interesante bienvenida, supongo que ya se conocen- dijo ese peliplata maldito.

¡YO NO CONOZCO A ESE BASTARDO ENGREÍDO!

S-A-K-U-R-A –después de ese grito y su expresión de querer matarme supe que estaba en problemas de los grandes. Sin embargo una sonrisa surgió en sus labios- Ya que quieres tanto al nuevo estudiante...

Me llamo Uchiha sasuke- el bastardo se decidió a hablar mostrando su expresión fría y voz grave.

A sasuke, tu le mostraras el instituto-lo ultimo lo dijo con tono maligno.

Luego mi reacción la cual fue épica.

¿Qué?, ANTES MUERTA- no iba a pasar más de dos segundos con el bastardo.

Lamentablemente no te puedo matar porque eso implicaría un gran papeleo además está el problema de donde esconder tu cadáver así que hazlo o te suspendo- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- Así que ya sabes sakura.

Solo una frase resume este momento ¿Por qué a mí?

Retome a mi puesto el bastardo se presentó, resulto ser un engreído con aires de vengador, lo que yo pensaba, sin embargo mis amigas sobre todo ino, mis compañeras y la zorra de karin pensaban que era guapo y gritaban por él, pueden creer que es el primer día y ya tiene club de fans eso solo va aumentar su ego, estúpido bastardo.

El resto del día término normal, nadie me pregunto sobre las dos zorras, bueno nadie sabe que las descubrí, pero decidí ya no llorar, lo que hagan esas mierdas no me interesa, por mí que se mueran. Además debía mostrarle el instituto al bastardo.

Sakura, pregúntale ¿cuál es su Helado favorito?-mi amiga ino estaba al parecer fascinada con esa cosa llamada sasuke.

¿Para qué?, seguro que con lo amargado que es ni come helado-dije con tono de furia y desprecio.

¿Por qué en la mañana reaccionaste así?, con eso te ganaste el odio de las fans de sasuke y el cariño de los chicos porque ellos también odian a sasuke.- cuando termino de hablar asiento muy seguro de que eso me importaba. No puede ser no puedo respirar las fans del bastardo me odia, no puedo vivir, nótese el sarcasmo.

Porque lo odio, lo desprecio, es engreído, arrogante, se cree lo mejor, con ese peinado estúpido, es un bastardo, pesado, mala gente, don perfectito, un maldito creído...-comencé a gritar.

Sa-kura- Ino tenía una expresión de temor y un poco de enojo.

Seguramente no tiene amigos, con lo engreído que es quien lo soportará.

En verdad eres una torpe-Esa voz era la del bastardo. Decidí darme vuelta y enfrentarme a el-

¿Vas a mostrarme el instituto o a gritarme?

Decidí calmarme. Me despedí de Ino que estaba roja y no paraba de mirar a sasuke y camine junto al bastardo para iniciar el tour.

En otro lado específicamente mi cerebro, mis yo interior se debaten por una cosa que tiene nombre y apellido; Uchiha sasuke.

_**Espero que les halla gustado este segundo capitulo.**_

_**Cualquier queja y critica o lo que sea sera bien recibida **_

_**Sayonara.**_


End file.
